


It begins, as it will end, in a garden [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Good Omens podfics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Happy Ending, Like Ep.3, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Stolen Moments, moments in history, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Like the cold open of ep. 3, this is moments throughout their shared history, all centering around gardens and flowers... and pining.--“Bit of a theme for us, wouldn’t you say?” Crowley held out his hand, palm flat. A green stem wove free of the earth, stretching and twirling. Leaves sprouted, emerald and vibrant, before blossoming into a bright white flower. He smiled, voice distant, “Gardens always make me think of you.”[Podfic length: 00:54:14]





	It begins, as it will end, in a garden [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It begins, as it will end, in a garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320393) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 

** **

**Text:** [It begins, as it will end, in a garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320393)

**Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

**Length:** 55 mins

**Summary:**

Like the cold open of ep. 3, this is moments throughout their shared history, all centering around gardens and flowers... and pining.  
\--  
“Bit of a theme for us, wouldn’t you say?” Crowley held out his hand, palm flat. A green stem wove free of the earth, stretching and twirling. Leaves sprouted, emerald and vibrant, before blossoming into a bright white flower. He smiled, voice distant, “Gardens always make me think of you.” [Podfic length: 00:54:14]

**Download files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/51gdr3sutpz5zs5/GO_It_Begins.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5ypodkjgkib7gx1/GO_It_begins_m4b.zip/file)**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to always properly feed and water your fanwork creators: like, comment, kudos, reblog (and tag), and rec their fics/gifs/graphics/artwork/podfics/vids/other works to your friends. You may think they probably get praise already, but I promise you they don't. And certainly not enough. Small things will make their day and WEEK. If you're reading a fic/comic, watching an edit, admiring art, or something else, be it for the first time or the fiftieth, whether it's new or they posted it 10+ years ago, let the creator know.


End file.
